Teased Maid
by Teddybearanime
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title.. Sorry if you don't like it! Ah anyway! Ahiru, lived in a tent. Now living as a Maid. With a great pay and place to live. What could possibly go wrong? Right? Ah! I hope it's funny enough. And you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Tutu: Teased Maid.**

**Disclaimer: Just so I don't forget! I don't own Princess Tutu! Or anything... If I did... I'd make a sequel to it!**

**Well... I've always wanted to make a maid story for Princess Tutu! ^^ This is Ahiru x Fakir! I'll be using Ahiru as her name! Oh! And Mytho x Rue! And so forth and so forth! Aw... I should've made Drosselmeyer do the disclaimer... Because he was so mean!**

**Well... On with it!**

~Ahiru's POV~

I opened my eyes slowly. Another day~ But I'm so tired...

Ugh... It's so cold today!

I can't live in a tent forever, huh? Well Lillie and Pique did offer... But I lied to them saying I was living with my Uncle... Drosselmeyer... But... Well...

Ah! No worrying right now! I'll be late for school!

My baby, blue eyes shot wide open and I threw on my school uniform.

My salmon-pink hair in its usual braided ponytail. And that piece of hair I started calling 'Lucky', stood proud on the top of my head.

On my way to school. I saw a ***Maid Needed*** Poster... I kept reading down and down, some things caught my attention.

***Maid will be given place to sleep.***

***They will be paid $50.00 per week.***

***They have to cook, clean, and be obeident and respectful.***

This was just the job! My eyes gleamed, and I started to run to school, joyfully.

I found myself nearly to the gates. I started to daydream about the wonderful, life-saving job. And stupidly closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was about to bump into somebody... Oh no. Oh no! OH NO!

I ended up falling onto the person.

"Oi! Get the hell off!" The person yelled.

Wait. That voice. I opened my eyes. Those green eyes, clashing with my baby blue. That black hair.

Fakir?!

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I yelled, and jumped off.

He was getting ready to yell at me, and _so_ embarrass me. Until Mytho-sempai, his brother, came and saved me.

"F-Fakir? C'mon... We should just get to class..." He said, shooting an apologetic look towards me. I blushed.

Mytho. The shy, kind, popular prince. Yet. He always looks so lonely... And... Even though I can't do much... I just want to help him smile...

Before I knew it. Lillie and Pique had pounced on me.

"Qu-Ah!" I screamed.

"Heya Ahiru!" Lillie yelled... In my ear.

"H-hey Lillie. And Pique..." I scaredly greeted. They both scared me.

"Well... Let's get to class," Pique said and we all walked to class. They both went on talking. And I was just there. Just gonna get through the day... You know? But I kept smiling. I don't need them to worry about me!

We were finally done with all the regular-basic classes, and we got to do my soul- my passion and my most favorite class in school- Ballet.

I smiled, as I walked to the changing room. I saw Rue-chan- Mytho-sempai's-gorgeous and talented girlfriend. I blushed just lloking at her. Not only was she gorgeous and talented. She was so polite to everyone.

I shook it off and knew that I couldn't be late for class... Or Neko-sensai will surely punish me! Ugh...

Getting my leotard on and putting my hair into a bun, with my sweat band on, I ran into class. Only to be the last out.

"Ahiru-san!"

Oh no...

"For being late... I will have to punish you!" Neko-sensai yelled.

Oh crap...

"For your punishment! You will have to marry me!"

"Oh Neko-sensai! Please excuse our clumsy duck!" Pique yelled.

"She's too clumsy and stupid! It won't happen again!" Lillie added.

Wow... I actually think it's working...

He just glared and started to continuously smooth and comb his hair with his hands...

We all chose a spot to start stretching and excersizing.

Neko-sensai then started to group all of us together.

"Rue and Mytho," Neko-sensai said. Aww... I was hoping I would be paired with Mytho-sempai. "Lillie and Femio," Well countless of times have I heard Lillie say she liked Femio... Go Lillie! "Pique and Autor," I saw Pique blush... "Ahiru and Fakir."

No. No! NO!

Why? Anybody but him!

He continued to call names. He finished the list. And told us all to go to our partners and practice. For at the class we'll have to dance infront of everyone.

Awww...

I shakely turned my head to him. And got up to walk over to him.

"Just don't make a fool of yourself and myself as we dance," he muttered to me.

"Oh yea-?!" I started, when he said.

"Just follow my lead, you clumsy duck," he sighed in annoyance, then pulled me into the pan de puex.

Twist... Turn... Bow... Flip...

This is too complicated!

He lifted me up into the air, where my back leg stayed up. I blushed.

... This is too fun!...

The dance finally ended, and I couldn't believe that I actually landed, gracefully.

"Your not as terrible as I thought," he smirked at me. "Your worse."

I blushed and wanted to counter. But just couldn't. Thankfully, Neko-sensai saved me.

"Ok everybody. It's 55 minutes left of class. So we'd better get all the dances finished."

All of the dancers had only 5 minutes to do their dance and run off.

Fakir and I were at the middle-ish mark. 25 minutes...

We started the dance.

Twist... Turn... Bow... Flip...

Ah! Into the air!

I accidently hit Fakir in the nose... He grunted a bit, and held me up.

I was sweating and blushing. Oh no. I robably got on his bad side. Again!

The dance ended. Neko-sensai clapped as we bowed.

Then all of the class started clapping.

I was still flushed, Fakir grunted and then muttered to me,

"I thought I told you to stay out of my way."

I started to glare, but then instead muttered,

"Sorry."

He just stared and then muttered,

"Whatever."

Walking away.

Oh no! I'm still on his bad side. Arn't I?!

I awkwardly walked to my place and sat down.

Waiting for class to end...

~Dong!~

Yes! Class is over!

I immdeiately ran out and hummed. Right! I have that job! I'm so happy!

Pique and Lillie stared at me as I threw my clothes on and ran out.

-Place to sleep! Great pay!- Is what ran through my mind. As I ran to the address.

I came upon the house, it was HUGE!

I blushed and walked up to the door, ringing the fancy doorbell.

The person to answer it surprised me more than I could ever imagine...

I stared wide-eyed.

As baby blue clashed with venomous green.

**I won't leave this story for months and leave on edge! (For those who enjoyed.)**

**Oh! I hope you all enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Princess Tutu: Teased Maid**

**Drosselmeyer~ Do. It. Now. And I'll even let you control part of a chapter..**

**Drosselmeyer: Teddybearanime does not own Princess Tutu. Or me!**

**Hm... Not much fun as I thought it would be...**

**Ah well! **

**Chapter: 2- A tour of the house.**

~Ahiru's POV~

We just stood there. Staring at each other. Well he was more of glaring.

I blushed, and went from one foot to the other. I then proceeded to get the flyer from the pocket of my school uniform.

I showed it to him. He just scoffed and said,

"Very well. I shall show you around."

We walked to a humongous room with a fire place, the fire place was silver with cute little swan decorations here and there. There was also a sword carving. It looked so real and magnificent. There then was a couch. When I looked up there was this huge chandelier. It was beautiful! With green and white lights. It was pure gold. Other then that, there wasn't much anything. A desk and a few books on top of it, and a black rug with green and orange-ish designs.

"This is the living room," Fakir muttered.

"It's... Amazing!" I gawked at the room.

I looked at him and found he was actually smirking.

I smiled a bit. And he continued to walk.

We then came to a room with a tile floor. The tiles were white. I brought my eyes from the floor and looked at the other materials in the room.

There was a stove that looked really grand! I then saw a refrigerator it was different from usual... It was black with a green handle... There were many cabinets and a sink for washing the dishes, and a dish rack for drying. Just like the living room... There's also lots of room...

"This is the kitchen, I'm sure you can find everything yourself," Fakir said.

My eyes were wide. So many cabinets... How could I possibly do such a thing?!

Instead I nodded and I followed him to another room.

In the next room was a table. The table had a white sheet on it. With a swan center-piece in the middle. The seats were black and there was a chandelier on the cieling. The chandelier was black onyx.

"This is the dining room," Fakir said, I nodded and we continued walking. This time downstairs.

Downstairs had a washing machine and dryers. Also clothes lines. It was bland. With a gray, green and orange-ish floor.

"This is the basement and laundry room," Fakir said and we walked back up the stairs.

"Now I'll show you Mytho. Charon's and my room," Fakir said. "And then your room."

My own room?! Wow~! Wait...Mytho's... Room?! Wow~ I bet it's really clean and tidy and I bet he probably even smiles in his sleep and-

"Whatever you do don't disturb any of us unless we call. It would be unpleasent of you if you did," Fakir muttered.

A chill went up my spine. And I stiffly nodded.

We first went to Mytho's room. He was reading a book... On his desk that was the color of his eyes... He looked up and at us. He smiled and waved.

I blushed and smally waved.

"Mytho. Ahiru is now one of our maids," Fakir informed Mytho-sempai. He then nodded and said,

"Good luck."

I blushed and Fakir and I went to Charon's room. Who _is_ Charon?

"Charon isn't home. He will be later," Fakir said and we stopped at the room. The room was quite messy. It had tools and such everywhere.

We then continued on.

His room had a bed, desk and papers and quilts. It wasn't messy. But it wasn't clean either.

He showed me the bathrooms and then to my room.

Aww... I'm all alone here... Ah well... There _is_ Mytho, Fakir and Charon?

"Don't be late with dinner today and be sure to get dinner done. Here's a list of jobs you need to do around the house. You only have to do the ones underlined during the week. During the weekend are the ones not underlined," Fakir explained to me, handing me a piece of paper. "You can put it on your wall in your room. Or do whatever with it."

I nodded my head and he then gave me a map...

Wait... He couldv'e just given me that in the first place!

But yet... Him taking the time to tour me made me... Happy.

I shook that thought off and walked inside my room... How dull. It was white and had a desk, bed and dresser.

...Ah! I forgot my stuff in the woods!

I can just go quickly and get them... Right?

Right?

**Made2352- I'm glad you liked it! And really? A good thing? That's pure optimism! ^^ Well thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoyed and magic cupcake or cookie?**

**James Birdsong- Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! Now. Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**Ceanna- Really? Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! And which do you want magic cupcake or cookie?**

**of fan and fic- I'm glad you like it! ^^ And here's the update... And~ Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**I hope this was long enough... And... Well... Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess Tutu: Teased Maid**

**Only 2 chapters up?! Wow... I've gotta step up my game! Ah! Anyway! I'm here with the 3rd one so I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter: 3- Another side.**

~Ahiru's POV~

I kept on running. To where my tent was... Agh! I can't leave the pendant there alone! I have to keep it safe! It's too valuable to leave behind!

I finally arrived at my wanted location. Looking at my past home, I decided to start to pack.

"Grr... I'm gonna need to go back and forth or something? Arn't I?" I asked myself.

"Not sense we're here," I heard a voice behind me say.

Ah! Oh no! Somebody heard me! _AND_ sees me!

"Ah!" I turned around to face the person.

Two pair of eyes.

Green clashing with mine. And orange blending with mine.

I melted in the orange and forgot about the green.

"Moron. Hurry the hell up," Fakir demanded me.

"Ah! Um... Sorry," I said and then added a, "Th-thank you!"

He looked at me for a second, and picked up something- My pendant!

"What's this?" He asked me.

My mouth widened and I rushed to him, trying to take it from his grasp.

"Ah-ah-ah," he smirked. "Do tell."

I glared and pouted. "It-it's a very important pendant."

He looked for a second, and Mytho then joined in and asked,

"Why do you live in a tent?"

Looking at him I answered,

"Heh. Because nobody _could_ take me in!"

He looked at me, not believing and started to help with my stuff.

I blushed, and also did so.

Mytho and Fakir picked up my 'heavy' stuff.

According to Fakir they were light.

Well! They wouldv'e been heavy for me!

And... Wait. He's actually helping me...

I feel like I'm seeing another side of him... One that's not so cold and aloof...

Looking at Mytho-sempai. He was carrying soe heavy stuff too.

Wow... You'd never think that he was strong...

Ah! Not saying he'd be weak either! Just that you'd barely see him carrying such heavy things!

Ah! I've gotta stop! Thinking of the Prince like that!

Thinking of that, I accidently walked into the door. I looked at the door, and blushed.

Looking behind me I saw Fakir smirking and Mytho with a worried expression.

I giggled a bit, with a flushed face and said,

"Ah ha~ I-I'm fine!"

Then glared at Fakir, opening the door.

We continued to my room, and they set the stuff on the floor.

"Thank you," I smiled at both of them.

Fakir muttered something.

Huh?

Mytho smiled back. I got a smile! Yay!

But he then left the room...

Ah! I've got to put my stuff away... And then start the chores right?! So no dawdling!

Putting everything in the correct spot, I hurried downstairs.

Forgetting all about the outfit...

I passed Fakir's room, as he was coming out.

"Ah! Fakir! Hi!" I greeted. I'll just pretend I didn't here him mutter anything.

He looked at me, and his eyes glinted with mischeivious.

"... Huh?" I tilted my head.

"Hmm... What are you missing?" He asked.

"Huh?" I asked again, and then realized it. "Ah! M-my pendant! It-it's gone! I must have left it in the woods!"

I turned to run, when he tugged my hair, laughing a bit.

"Wh-what?" I puffed at him.

"Here," he smirked, and shook his head.

"Eh?"

He threw something to me, I caught it, and blushed.

He had it all along!

"Make sure not to forget about it again," he said, and started to walk off.

"Ah... Th-thanks! Again!"

I feel like living in this house... I'll get to see new sides of them more and more...

**-Ah... I think this chapter sucked... -.- Gomen mina...**

**Anywho reviews...**

**of fan and fic- Yes! It's like Tohru's case! ^^ I was **_**so**_** waiting for someone to comment that! Teehee. Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!**

**Made2352- Ah~! I'm glad you like it! And here you go a fresh, delicious, amazingly *Drools* Um... T-take it before I eat it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I hope this chapter wasn't **_**too**_** bad...**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Princess Tutu: Teased Maid**

**Chapter: 4- New meeting.**

**:3 You know what that means (^w^) Well! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu!**

~Ahiru's POV~

We all woke up, well Mytho and I waking up earlier then Fakir.

Funny. You'd think the aloof Fakir would wake up earlier... Ah well it's time with Mytho-sempai! So it ought to be just fine!

"Ahiru-san? I'll be back soon," Mytho's voice told me, aww time went down the drain, huh?

"Alright! Breakfast should be ready when you get back!" I called back, and proceeded to cook breakfast.

The breakfast was finally done, just a bit sweet, with just a bit bitter to give it a balance nutrition. Strawberry pancakes, leeks and side of shiokara.

I should start packing lunches, too. Hm... What to pack? What to pack? Or should I just worry about it _after_ breakfast?

After!

I sat down at the table, and decided to wait for everybody to come down too.

I didn't have to wait long. Mytho walked back inside the door and smiled at me. I smiled back and we started to eat breakfast.

"This is delicious. It's been a long time since I've had food this good," Mytho complimented me. I blushed a bit and said,

"Thank you."

Fakir then came down and he took his plate.

"_Leeks?_" He looked skeptically at me.

I smiled and explained, "Well when I was living in the tent. There was this small little garden I'd take care of. And well. While we were there yesterday, I picked some up."

He shrugged and continued to eat.

After breakfast was done we had a lot of time left, so I decided to pack the lunches.

Rice, leftover shiokara, and rabbit apples, from the zodiac, you know? I think it's cute. Though, ducks are cuter. Teehee.

The bentos were all set on the counter, looking at the clock I smiled, I've still got time!

... What should I do?

Not knowing what to do, I walked around the mansion.

~Few minutes later~

I... I'm lost! Oh no! This _always_ happens!

I looked left, then right, then left again. Looking infront of me I found... Blonde? Hair...

"Um. Excuse me?" I asked.

The guy turned around. My eyes meeting a similar blue. "Yes?" He asked.

I blushed and stuttered, "well um! You see I'm the new maid here and well I'm lost and I don't know where to go! And well... Um? W-Who are you? N-not trying to be rude! Ah! Are you that Charon guy with the messy-but-not-"

"Woah. Slow down. Yes. I'm Charon. And _your_ the new maid?" He asked me, looking at me. I blushed and nodded. "Well. That explains it. Oh... We'll need you to wear the maid outfit. We don't need suspicion."

I looked quizically at him.

"Only when your cleaning and all, don't think we're perverts or anything!" He chuckled, and I blushed again. "Well. Let me show you to the living room."

"A-ah! Thanks!" I smiled and ran up to him, following him to the wanted room.

~Living room~

I looked at Fakir and Mytho who were ready to leave. Ah! I held them up!

"Thank you again!" I thanked Charon and grabbed my backpack, and bento.

"Ready?" Mytho asked, in his soft-spoken voice.

"Yes!"

Smiling we all continued to school.

I watched the guys go to there classes and I then continued to mine.

First bell? Ok... I'm walking. Second bell. Ok. I'm speed-walking. Third bell?! Oh no! I'm running! I'm running towrds the door.

Before fourth bell! Before fourth bell! Before fourth bel! BEFORE FOU-

I'm... Late... But I just fell into the door...

"Ms. Ahiru?" I heard a chilly voice say, and turn to me.

Did it just get dark and cold?

I looked up, to find yellow eyes bleeding into mine.

"Shall you have to MARRY ME?!"

I started to sweat and-

"Ah!"

"Oh ~! Your secret admirer is here~" Lillie and Pique cooed and pointed. I looked to where they were pointing. They were pointing to a goat with lipstick, a ladies suit and heels on.

I stared and watched as she blushed and shyly looked at Neko-sensai.

"Ahm! Ok class! I think we should all get classes started! Every. Teacher. Should. Be. In. There. Classes! Right?!" Neko-sensai hysterically cried out.

We just all nodded, laughing a bit, and went to our spots.

Well. This isn't ballet class. But it ought to be an interesting morning.

**NOT over my 7-day limit! Yeah! Anywho everybody! I putz it up! Yay! Anywho... Reviews~**

**Guest- Thanks for reviewing! And teehee. I couldn't help but smile at the review ^^ Glad you love it. And which do you prefer? Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**shelly7rox- Ah! I'm glad you like it! :D Thanks for reviewing! And... Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**Nymphis- Your fanfic name is really pretty! I'm glad you like it! ^^ And thanks for reviewing! Now which do you prefer magic cupcake or cookie?**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Princess Tutu: Teased Maid**

**Chapter: 5- Envy?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu. I just want a 2nd season. Well thingy. 3rd or was it 4th? Hm... Ahywho. On with the chapter!**

**I didn't break my 7-day limit! Yay!**

~Ahiru's POV~

I was getting bored. Classes are _so_ tiring!

I yawned, and strecthed a bit in my seat.

I looked at the teacher, fighting my eyes to stay open, and waited for whatever assignment she was going to give us.

"Ok class. No homework today," Sensai smiled at us.

The class cheered.

"Have a good weekend!"

I smiled a bit, and strecthed. Class is over. Time for ballet. Yay.

I walked to the classroom. I'm _not_ gonna be late!

I walked into the classroom, after being done with changing, and went to my spot.

Lillie and Pique started talking to one another.

Actually leaving me out of it...

Ah well. I've got things to think about anyway.

Hm... What should I make for dinner? What do we have in storage anyway?

Ah! Should I go shopping?

"Class!" Neko-sensai announced. "It's time to start!"

I got out of thought and looked up.

"Fakir and Ahiru. Everybody said that your performance was amazing. So we're switching partners," he smiled, mischievously.

"Fakir. You pair with Rue. Mytho. Ahiru."

I blushed a bit.

"Now class! Go to your places!"

I smiled a bit, and picked myself up.

Going to Mytho-sempai.

"What dance should we do?" He asked, silently.

"Um... A pas de puex?" I blushed, though ballet is my favorite class... I don't know much about it...

"Ok," he smiled.

I smiled and we started the dance.

I'm glad there's no hugging or anything in this dance.

I'd be in big trouble.

But... I'm truly happy that I'm this close to Mytho-sempai. He's so skilled at ballet. And so... Princely.

But yet mysterious.

"Class! We still have time! So we will be having people up to dance!" Neko-sensai announced.

I didn't even notice the time pass...

I blushed and we sat down. Waiting for whoever was going to volunteer.

Neko-sensai waited... And waited... And waited... Until he got mad, and told Fakir and Rue to come up. Then somehow, he got an idea. He called Mytho and I to also come up.

"There will be a little contest! You students are the judges!"

I shifted from one foot to the other a little, and waited for Neko-sensai to tell us to start.

Mytho and I started, Fakir and Rue started.

Wow... Rue is so amazing.

Her dancing is amazing!

I'm no match...

Oh... Keep to the steps!

No getting distracted!

I then focused on the steps... Wait... What step was next?!

Oh... The finish!

We finished, and I sighed relieved and yet a bit dissapointed.

It was so wonderful dancing with the prince...

"Ok. For Mytho and Ahiru?"

Lillie and Pique clapped the loudest. And about half of the class clapped.

"For Fakir and Rue?"

Most of the class clapped.

"Fakir and Rue it is!"

I blushed and turned to Mytho, "Looks like we didn't win after all!"

"Ah well," he smiled and then added, "You were good."

I blushed and replied, "You were good, too."

"Nice dancing," Rue came to both of us and smiled.

I blushed even more...

"Th-thanks! You were amazing!"

"Thank you," Rue smiled, then turned to Mytho. "I heard you got a new maid. I want to come over to meet her today... Is that alright with you?"

Oh... Woah... How awkward.

Fakir couldn't help but laugh loudly...

"Of course! Why. I bet she'll be happy to _meet_ you!"

"Oh... Ok then," Rue smiled and I blushed... This is really awkward...

"Um... I'm actually the maid..." I spoke up.

"Ah... Really now?" She said, masking... Something...

...Envy?

**I'm sorry this was kinda late! **

**Well... Reviews!**

**shelly7rox- Ah! Never! Never! I would never leave you guys! ^^ Thanks for reviewing! And glad you like it! Here's the magic cupcake! ^^**

**Nymphis- Ah! I'm sorry if it sounded weird! Ah! Um... Anyway! Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing! And here's the magic cupcake! ^^**

**I hope you guys liked it! ^^**

**Byeeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Princess Tutu: Teased Maid**

**Chapter: 6- Confusion and Embarrassment**

**I feel stupid... I accidently put 8 as the chapter X3**

**Anywho. I'm not THAT late... Am I? Please... Not the fingers if I am... **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Princess Tutu.**

~Ahiru's POV~

We arrived at the house, and Fakir ordered me to get the maid outfit on.

I pouted as I walked to my room, where I had the outfit folded in one of the dresser drawers.

"Hm..." I hummed a bit.

Rue really was beautiful and graceful.

No wonder Mytho loved her so.

I could just tell.

And Rue seemed to have felt the same.

Nobody could love Mytho as much as Rue does...

I'm impressed! I hope I could fall in love with someone and love them as much as Rue does!

Without even knowing, I already had the outfit on.

Well! Time to get to work!

Um... The house is actually clean enough... Why do I need this on then? I remember Charon telling me that I only needed it when I was cleaning and such...

Fakir has explaining to do! Making me put this on for no reason!

I walked down the stairs, a bit grumpy.

"Fakir!" I yelled.

"Master," he smirked.

"What?"

"Master. You are to address us as Master when a guest is here."

I stared, a bit dumbfounded and surprised. Then I blushed, he was talking about to Rue.

"M-Master," I started, and knew I had nothing to talk about... Since basically he just explained why I was wearing this outfit. "What jobs do you have for me today?"

"Bring some tea and snacks," he told me. I blushed and did so.

Phew... I _kind of_ saved myself from embarrassment...

I made the tea and a few little snacks. Just small little cakes.

Does Fakir even like sweet things?

I took the platter of tea and snacks out to everyone.

"Wow. What kind of tea is this?" Rue smiled, warmly.

"Oh..." I blushed and answered, "Jasmine."

"Oh really! One of my favorites!" Well... Haha! What I was thinking earlier! Noone like Rue could be jealous! She's really nice! "But... I was thinking you'd make Yunnan... It's Mytho's favorite."

Yunnan... That _was_ in the cabinet! But... Jasmine looked like it was rarely used... So...

"Oh! Well... I-I didn't know! I'm sorry! I just thought that since Jasmine was barely used then I should have used that and... Ah! Do you want me to go make Yunnan instead?" I rambled.

"No. No!" She chuckled, and I blushed. "It's fine!"

I smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Ahiru," Mytho quietly said.

"Right," Fakir scoffed.

I smiled.

"Oh Ahiru, please. You don't need to be so formal! You can go take off that maid outfit!" Rue laughed.

I looked confused, then smiled and nodded.

I walked up to my room, then changed into something casual.

Yellow shorts that went down to my knees and a yellow short-sleeved shirt.

I then took my pendant and put that on as well...

I then went to the dining room with everyone.

We started to talk.

**The conversation will be in the next chapter...**

**Anywho. Reviews~**

**Nymphis- Teehee glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing too! And only a tad bit is she jealous ^^ Heehee. Anywho hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Princess Tutu: Teased Maid**

**Chapter: 7-**

**Dislaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu ='( I just want a 3rd season!**

**Anywho. I'm sorry! I'm... Late... TT_TT**

~Ahiru's POV~

The talk was exciting.

But yet... I felt as if I didn't belong.

"Ney Rue-chan how long have you and Mytho-sempai been going out? How did you guys meet? Have you guys kissed yet?" I asked, interested.

Both Rue and Mytho blushed.

"Well... We've been going out for about 4 months," Mytho blushed.

About as long as I've lived in the tent...

"We met at school, both Fai-chan* and Myu-kun** were new and I was to guide Myu-kun around. I think a girl named, Pique showed Fai-chan..." Rue explained.

And then both of them mumbled in unison, "Ah... Um... No."

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed, blushing a bit to hide _my_ envy.

They seem like such a great couple! And yet I'm still all alone... Wait! I'm not _alone_ I mean Charon, Mytho and Fakir have taken me in! So I should be happy!

I smiled at the two and continued, "Amazing how you two love each other so much! I admire you, Rue-chan!"

She blushed, and smiled, looking at me.

"You admire... Me?" She asked.

And I nodded, happily.

She smiled and then we proceeded on talking.

"Hey everybody how about we play Truth or Dare?" I suggested.

Everybody looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

We got a ramune*** bottle, that was empty, and spun it around... After deciding who would go first! And it was actually Mytho.

Watching the bottle spin around, I almost didn't notice it land on me!

I blushed, and then spoke.

"Ah! So um... Dare!" I boldly yelled.

Mytho blushed, and didn't know what to dare me to do... So after a little time of thinking. He dared me.

"I dare you to... Hug Fakir?" He smiled, uncertainly.

I blushed, and I _really_ didn't want to hug him.

"What?! Who would want to hug her?!" Fakir bursted, his face was red...

Anyway.

Besides... I just _couldn't_ possibly!

I sighed, knowing what the outcome was gonna be.

I hugged him.

He was surprised, but looked at me.

All was left was clothes...

Then up came my little head.

A small, little duck sat in place. ****

He stared, shocked.

"... What?" All of them looked at me, who was blushing.

I looked at everyone... In this current form, I wouldn't be able to speak.

After a few seconds, I turned back. Thank goodness for the pendant!

I looked at everyone and blushed, then started to want to explain.

"Well! Yo-"

Everybody except Rue turned away.

"Ahiru-chan... You're naked," she stated.

I blushed, and looked down.

"AHHH!"I screamed, and grabbed my clothes.

I threw them on, and blushed, looking at everyone.

Time to explain.

What I thought would never come.

What I didn't want to let loose.

What I never expected to happen.

What I want everyone to accept me for...

***- Fai-chan: Rue's adorable nickname for Fakir... Once they started getting along! Teehee**

**** Myu-kun: Rue's adorable nickname for Mytho... Mytho always gets flustered at it, too. **

***** Ramune: Yum! Japanese lemonade! I LOVE it! **

****** That was to add to the Fruits basket-y effect. And plus. Ahiru **_**does**_** turn into a duck! So...**

**Anyway! **

**Reviews.**

**Nymphis- Teehee. Well... Fakir's a bit pervy, huh? Haha just kidding! Anyway thanks for reviewing! And hope you enjoyed!**

**animesmylifefools- Oh my gosh! When I read Weesey from dragon tales, I'm like: Ahhhhhh! Weesey! I loved/love Weesy! And I'm glad you ****Looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvved it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest- Teehee. I LOVE Fakiru! It's one of my fav. Anime couples! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Potential-Overlord- I'm really glad you like it! ^^ Thanks for reviewing as well! And haha yeah... But Ahiru will surely become friends with Rue! ^^**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**And I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Princess Tutu: Teased Maid**

**Chapter: 8- Acceptness and Happiness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu!**

**Thanks! To the person who went to my poll! Anywho~ I'm here with the next one~!**

~Ahiru's POV~

I explained. _Everything._

It was hard...

I'm not one to explain my sadness and all... I usually don't know how to speak it...

People see me as optimistic...

I brought my head up to look at everyone.

They looked stunned.

My eyes watered.

No. Not now.

My lips quivered as they continued staring.

Tears flowed, and I let my head drop.

-Why? Why couldn't I have hid it more? Well I guess I had no choice...- I thought, crying.

"Stop."

My tears continued to flow. I slowly brought my head up and bit my lip, trying to stop.

Where have I heard this before? But in a much more harsher tone?

This stop... This stop was more gentler.

A hand with a handkerchief came towards my face.

A hand on my midback.

And last on my shoulder.

I looked at everyone.

"W-wa?" I mumbled, surprised.

"Your not too different from Rue," Mytho smiled. And Rue glared.

"Yeah," Fakir smirked. "She's cursed as well."

I looked at Rue, dumbfounded.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, glaring at a blushing Mytho.

I smiled a bit and excitedly asked, "What animal are you?!"

She blushed and looked away, while Fakir tried to contain his laugh.

"Beside the point, Ahiru-chan," Mytho finally spoke. "You're not the only one. I can't say that Fakir and I would really understand much, but we're here for you and Rue."

I looked at him, mouth slightly agape.

"Ah."

Rue took Mytho's hand and smiled, Fakir then gave me an awkward smile.

I blushed.

"Everyone..."

They shook their heads and smiled, coming to envelop me in a group hug.

I smiled, and let a few tears flow while smiling.

I wonder...

Who else is in this curse.

And I wonder if I'll make friends with them!

Rue and I are getting along so I'm sure my future will be bright as ever!

The next hours felt like a blur.

We bid Mytho and Rue farewell. Mytho was walking Rue home.

I smiled.

"Hey. Where's Charon-oji-chan?*" I asked Fakir.

"Oh? He's out..." Fakir mumbled and looked at me.

He's been acting weird ever since he found out.

He was more quiet-then usual.

I looked up at him.

I wanted to ask, but was too afraid to...

"Hey. When's dinner gonna be ready?"

Dinner? Dinner... DINNER!

"Ah! Um! I-I'll go and get it ready right away!" I yelled, and ran to the kitchen.

I saw a small smile come from Fakir.

No... I'm sure nothing's wrong.

But I'm still worried.

He doesn't think the curse is weird? Does he?

I want- thrive for him to accept me...

_That's _not weird. Is it?

I... Don't know why. But his smile made my heart skip a beat...

Now... That's weird.

Shaking my head at that, I continued to the kitchen.

Ready to fix dinner...

MUST make it amazing! So that everyone will be happy and enjoy it!

Because... They've made me so happy.

I'm happy to live here.

I hope I never have to leave this place...

It fills me with so much happiness.

**Hmm... I think I have to learn to write better with Princess Tutu... Sorry on not uploading so long! Anyway. Reviews~**

**shelly7rox- Glad you like it! ^^ And sorry on not uploading so long *Emo corner* Anyway thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoyed this chappy!**

**mothholder- I hope that's a 'Oooh! I LOVE this!' I... I'm not in trouble am I?! Anyway. Thanks for reviewing. Magic cupcake or cookie? ^^**

**Nymphis-Heehee. Yeah~ I would have LOVED to see Fakir's face though... Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed!**

**flower0.0- Wait. No I read I don't like it, and I'm like 'Aww...' Then I see I LOVE IT And my face... Was like -_- I feel stupid... But glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**cameleon- Oooh! You have a story? What's the name?! (Searched up cameleon and it came up chameleon...) But glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing! Ah! Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**Guest- Teehee. I love the two animes as well! X3 Glad you like it! And hmm... Fakir! Cuz he stays with her until the end. But I don't have anything against Mytho! How 'bout you? And Thanks for reviewing! Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**HitomiChildoftheMoon- Glad you like it! ^^ Sorry on not uploading in a while -_-' But anywho~ Thanks for reviewing! And magic cupcake or cookie?**

**dbzgtfan2004- Oh my gosh! dbzgt? Dragon ball Z generation ten?! Wait. That's what it stands for, right? Anywho~ Glad you like it and thanks for reviewing! Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**Kangarooblu- Teehee. Glad you like it. And yes I was thinking, 'She turns into a duck? Yep! Fanfiction time!' I LOVE Fruits Basket~! I need the rest of the manga though! Grrrrrrr. And thanks for reviewing! Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**Woah~ I got so many reviews! Thank you all!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Princess Tutu: Teased Maid**

**Chapter- 9: So she's a duck.**

**Hi~ I'm here! Here! And with the next chap~!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu!**

~Fakir's POV~

I watched the little duck walk away.

Ok. So she's a duck.

But does it really matter?

Heh. She's still a nuisance.

But I do wonder. How did she possess the power to be able to turn into a girl?

Or was it that she was cursed.

Right. She was cursed. She didn't know by whom. But all she knew was she was possessed by the spirit of the duck.

I was half paying attention...

Ah well.

The thing is that she's safe, I guess?

I-I don't care!

Sh-she just better hurry with dinner!

~Ahiru's POV~

I sneezed a bit, but held my head the other way.

I can't get it over the food! Haha.

I molded the onigiri and dinner was nearly done.

I wonder when Yuki-san and Charon-oji-chan are getting back.

The onigiri's done!

Dinner's finally ready!

"Fakir-san! Dinner's ready!"

He came downstairs with a slight scowl.

"Don't call me that."

"Huh?" I turned toward the grump.

"Fakir-**san**," he said. "It's so annoying. Well kun is as well because of all the fangirls. But still."

I looked at him.

"Fakir then...?" No honorifics as all?

"Alright then."

I shrugged a bit and decided to wait for him to sit.

Fakir...

He sat down across from me and we started to eat.

Yuki-san then walked in as we were finishing up.

"I'm home," he said.

I smiled and welcomed him. "Welcome back!"

He smiled as Charon-oji-chan walked in behind him.

"Welcome back!" I smiled.

"Hm? Already missed dinner, huh?" Charon-oji-chan wondered outloud.

"Oh. I could make you a plate if you want!" I then started to almost fall to the kitchen.

"Clumsy. You don't need to. The old man can himself," Fakir scoffed and started to help me up.

"I-ah um. Alright," I said and then got up. "Well. Fakir. Do you want to bathe first?"

"No. You go ahead."

I shrugged and walked up the stairs.

Ah well.

It's actually getting late...

The day went by so fast!

~Fakir's POV~

I watched her go up the stairs.

Should I tell Charon or not?

Ugh. I should have just asked the idiot earlier.

Mytho was in the kitchen.

"Yo," I said and walked inside.

"Hey," he turned towards me.

"Hey. You think we should tell Charon? Or no...?" I asked him. Ok. Yeah. I'm asking _him_ for advice.

"Well. Don't you think Charon deserves to know? But you should really ask Ahiru-san first."

I glanced at him.

"Right."

I then walked out of the kitchen.

Might as well worry about it later.

I then walked up the stairs.

Ahiru must be out by now, so I'll just get my bath stuff together.

Oh right.

_She's_ coming to stay for a while.

I bet _she'll_ be happy to meet Ahiru.

Besides. They _do_ have something in common.

I smirked to myself.

Ahiru your not alone anymore.

Not that I care anyway!

**Oji-chan: Middle aged man.**

**Sunshine bug- Teehee. Shh~! You can't tell **_**her!**_** ... She'll figure out anyway haha. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed! And which one Magic cupcake or cookie?**

**scenegirl20- I'm glad you like~! Thanks for reviewing! And Magic cupcake or cookie? Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Nymphis- Teehee. She's the... *Wait for it* Raven! Haha. That's why Mytho and Rue never hug TT-TT But. Aweh~ I know right! I can't wait to get some more Fakir x Ahiru in here! Thanks for reviewing! And hope you enjoyed!**

**Kangarooblu- Teehee. Thanks! I'm glad you like it! X3 And no prob~ It is. My duty. *Puts on sunglasses and looks into horizon* Anywho~ okk~ Here's a magic cookie... And *Le gasp* You no like magic cupcakes?! *Faints* . Well... We all have our taste. I like both though~ **

**Welp. Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Thank you all for reviewing! **

**See ya~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Princess Tutu: Teased Maid**

**Chapter- 10: (I'm runnin' out of names =.=) Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu...**

**I'm late. Yes. I know... AND I AM SOOOO SORRY!**

**But here you guys are...**

**-232222-:))):OOOOO~~!-**

~Ahiru's POV~

I walk out of the shower, and find Fakir waiting.

"Thanks for letting me use the shower first," I smile, and start to walk past him.

"No Prob. And my sister is coming to visit tomorrow, thought I should let you know," He told me.

I beamed. "You have a sister?! I never thought that _you_ would have an older sister! Wait... She's _visiting_ so she's older, right?"

"Yeah... Anyway. I'm getting into the shower now."

He then walked inside the shower, and I couldn't stop beaming.

I went into my room and changed to the comfortable pajamas I still held close to me.

The yellow pajamas with ducks on them.

~Mytho's POV~

Ok. Sure.

I chuckled.

The fact of Ahiru-san being possessed by a duck like Rue surprised me.

I'm not bothered by it at all.

A duck really does represent her though.

I chuckled again, but looked down.

Rue doesn't like it...

But the Raven doesn't just represent death or so...

And it doesn't just represent her.

She, herself, is beautiful.

That's why I _am_ going out with her.

Bescause she is who she is.

~Fakir's POV~

I walked out, my hair was still wet.

I ran my hands through the black mess.

Mytho and I look nothing alike, and I know how much Ahiru loves him.

So how can I ever match up to him?

Yeah. I'd protect him until my last death- Yes, I'm that protective of the actual people that can get close to me.

But now...

I sighed in frustration.

I've become quite protective of Ahiru.

And only not but about two days did she move in!

Well... We actually did talk a bit during the school year- but still.

I shook my wet hair and walked to my room, then threw on shorts and a T-shirt.

This is such a big house- I just _know_ she'll get lost in here.

It happened to Mytho one time, when we were little, and he was lost for a day. Until we found him in the bathroom- feasting off of water and breath mints.

I smirked, and brought myself up.

I should really get to sleep, we still have school today and I have to wake up early to greet Raetsal and go get her from the airport.

Well... Charon would do it but he has work...

I flopped on my bed and closed my eyes.

Then black enveloped me.

After a pair of blue eyes popped inside my mind...

~Ahiru's POV~

I brushed my hair and let it fall back.

I wonder what Fakir- and Mytho's- sister is like.

I hummed a song, and looked at the small clock.

It's getting late. I'd better get to sleep...

I'll have to prepare breakfast for Fakir's sister!

I walked/slipped, over to my bed and snuggled in.

I let the black void of darkness envelop me- right after an image of green eyes flashed through my head...

~Mytho's POV~

I yawned, already have taken my shower, and walked to my room.

_~Flashback~_

_"One day the curse will be lifted... As soon as __**that**__ person comes. I don't know her/him. But I know as soon as he/her transforms into their true self- the curse will break..." Rue had told me._

_I looked at her- she had just turned into the raven that she was._

_I looked at her- her eyes shown with sadness and hope._

_I still didn't understand._

_But I know I should just be there for her._

_Then she turned back into a human._

_My face flushed, and I looked away._

_~End of Flashback~_

-Her figure was so graceful- I thought.

Then my face flushed and I shook that pervy thought away.

I walked inside my room and turned off the lights- ready to just go to sleep.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**-232222-:))):OOOOO~~!-**

**I hope it was long enough... Next one should be longer...**

**Nymphis- That would've been so cute! Accidentual awkward scene! w I'm glad you like it! :3 And thanks for reviewing! Since I'm late it's my job to ask; Magic cupcake or Cookie?**

**Sunshine bug- Fakir: I DON'T! *Red Face* Me: Now thank the nice person for reviewing Fakir: NO! *Walks off* Me:... Thanks for reviewing... And... I'm late so Magic cupcake or Cookie?**

**animesmylifefools: :D Thanks! :3 Thanks for reviewing. And I'm late... Magic Cupcake or Cookie?**

**little dango- KYAAA~! I Love the name! :3 *Starts singing Dango Daikozoku* Well... I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE! And I'm THRILLED you like it! :D And since I am so very late- Magic cupcake or Cookie?**

**So sorry guys! But...**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Princess Tutu: Teased Maid**

**Chapter: 11**

**I'm so sorry I'm late! I've been terribly busy... I hope no one's given up on me... Terribly sorry, I don't know what to say. Anyway. Better make this short. This is the second story I'm updating, since it's the second longest gone without updation!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Tutu or it's characters.**

**-232222-:))):OOOOO~~!-**

~Ahiru's POV~

I woke up at four o'clock. Surprisingly! This was early, seeing school didn't start for another few hours, oh!

Mytho's and Fakir's older sister is ariving today!

I stumbled out of bed, and hurridly got dressed, brushed my teeth, hair and ah! No! N-Not my feet! Woops... Then washed my face and smiled.

Done!

I then quietly walked downstairs to make breakfast, everyone was still awake! I shouldn't disturb them!

I clumsily made the food, today it was a delicious breakfast- to welcome the new arrival.

Pancakes, with strawberries or blueberries as a side, syrup if chosen, yummy vegetable juice, apple bunny slices and scrambled eggs... Of course not from a duck! I would never be able to do that! Ah! And not from a chicken, not ever a poor baby chicken- I'd never be able to do that! It would just be too sad! I mean... One with the baby not dead in it! You know? There are the eggs with the baby chickens and the ones not with them. Right? So yeah!

~Normal POV~

Fakir walked into the Dining Room to find Ahiru basically turning her brains to dust, he woke up early to be able to get to the airport early enough, so did Mytho- but he was actually just quietly taking a thirty minute rest.

Fakir walked up to Ahiru and listened in to what she was muttering.

"Yeah,thebabyeggsdon'thavebabyeggsinthem,right?Rig ht?Yeah!Onewiththe-"

"What are you doing?" He Asked her, what the hell?

"Baby Chicken Eggs Don't Have Babies In Them!" She yelled out.

He stared at her.

"What?"

~Ahiru's POV~

Oh no, I just blurted it out! What do I do now? He asked me a question, I have to answer.

Wait! No I don't! I can just act like I didn't do anything!

So.

I turned my back, and went back to getting the table set.

He seemed confused about this, but didn't press the matter farther.

I sighed in relief, and Mytho came down in his uniform, it was only five twenty.

"I suggest we leave, if we want to make it to school early and back from the airport on time," Fakir said, and walked to the door.

Mytho and I nodded, then we were on our way to the airport.

I yawned, and blabbed Fakir and Mytho's ears off, about how hard ballet was, how fun ballet was, how many ballet positions there were, how many ballet dances that I only knew.

Basically about ballet.

Finally we arrived at the airport, in flat of twenty minutes- luckily, now we have to find this older sister.

"Hey, Mytho. What's her name anyway?" I asked.

Mytho answered politely.

"Raetsel."

"Oh woah! That's so pretty!" I exclaimed, for some reason a children's fairytale popped into my head; Hansel and Gretle.

He smiled, and we kept walking- waiting for the people to board off of the airplane.

Airplanes are actually, to me, very... Just wow! They're so big, and they can fly without having to flap their wings!

Finally, the people boarded off and found their ways to their families, I didn't really have a description of this girl so I couldn't do anything but follow Fakir and Mytho as they looked for her.

"Fakir-chan~! Mytho-chan~! Haha. How nice of you to pick me up here!" A female voice exclaimed and before I knew it, there was a young lady infront of us.

She had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes, so dark they were navy. She was really pretty. Her hair was long, and it was in a ponytail tied with a purple ribbon. She reminded me, by the way of her dress, of a motherly type.

The dress fell off her shoulders and revealed her shoulders, it was white at the top, a black thing held her stomach and topped off to her red long skirt.

This must be their sister.

"Hi Raetsel!" I smiled, remembering the name.

"Eh? Who're you?" She smiled at me.

"I'm Ahiru! Ah- the households new maid," I bowed at her, and she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Ahiru, oh. You kids oughta be in school!" She looked at a distant clock. "Why, it's already six twenty! Small talk can wait for later! You kids hurry to school! I can catch my own taxi home."

Fakir glared, I guess not liking that idea.

"Raetsel-" He started, but was cut off.

"No! I insist! Go! You older sister demands of it!" She replied, stubbornly, and grabbed her own bags.

So, with an annoyed sigh from Fakir, we grabbed our own taxi- Raetsel still had things to do- and found our way to school.

We departed for our other classes and went on with the day.

Then I was jumped.

Wa?!

"Ahiru!"

Oh, Pique and Lillie- my dizzy blur of purple and yellow locks had me wake up again.

"E-eh?" I mumbled.

"We saw you come out of a car with... Prince Mytho and Fakir?! What is that?" They asked curiosly.

"A secret 'meet-up'?" Lillie asked.

"Getting rid of a dead body?" Pique asked.

"N-no! No! No!" I yelled, flailing my arms andtried to pry myself from their grips- it was uncomfortable.

"Then wha-?!" They yelled, and the warning bell rang, we stopped.

"Uwah!" I was the first to scream out, and ran to the class.

Pique and Lillie seethed, I could just tell- they wanted answers. But couldn't get them until ballet. I was happy for that.

Saved by the bell.

**-232222-:))):OOOOO~~!-**

**Uwah! I'm done! I hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews.**

**Tawny- Woah. Ok. Let's see... Those are honorifics you put after a person's name. Like chan is for girls... Well. What I know of. And Sempai is for an upperclassman! And here ya go, magic cupcake freshly baked! Um, Ah! Oops. I'll fix that ^^'''' Time set in? Um... Mid 1900's? Not with the World War or anything... As peacful as it gets. And hehee. Watch Fruits Basket? X) I love it! And thanks for the reviews!**

**zombie chara- Haha, XD yeah I guess. The chara would be this like... graceful dancing chibi thingy with desu sparkles. And I love Shugo Chara, just forgot what episode I'm on... (Hasn't finished it yet ^_^''') Thanks for the review!**

**Serpavia- Heehee thanks! XD I'm glad you like it, and thanks for the review!**

**Xxamuto loversxX- Thank you! *Tears of happiness* I'm glad you like it! Here's that magic cookie. And thanks for the review! Fakir: *Quietly steaming mad***

**K. H. Kelsey- Ah! I'm sorry for not updating in a while! *In emo corner* Thanks for the review... I hope you enjoyed.**

**Well, bye everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note! Ha, I've practically been dead, huh? Sorry... I'm grounded and even right now I'm using my Uncle's PS3 to even be able to do anything. My parents are really strict so I don't think I'm even supposed to be using this other than for Netflix... I'll probably get my cpu back when I go back... Home. I don't plan to anytime soon. So I'm really sorry to you all. Update in the Fall? Haha... I rhymed...**


End file.
